<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pool Boy by itsellebitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720967">The Pool Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsellebitch/pseuds/itsellebitch'>itsellebitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Creampie, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, handjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsellebitch/pseuds/itsellebitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N is stuck in an unhappy marriage. She feels lonely in her big house and knows her absent husband is cheating on her. Letting out all of her thoughts on her only friend - Bucky - who is also her pool boy. The young, muscled, and very attractive pool boy she can’t seem to ignore or stay away from.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Pool Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Follow me on Tumblr! @its-elle-bitch</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perspiration dripped down his tanned chiseled chest. His adonis like physique was hypnotizing. As heat-filled rays were beating down on his smooth, sweaty skin. Brown hair stuck to his forehead in perfect fashion. His muscled arm reaches up to swipe at his forehead, cheeks puffing as he blows out air. Lifting his head up, pushing the hair out of his face, his blue eyes locked with yours.</p>
<p>Caught up in his mesmerizing stare, you didn't notice his plump pink lips curl into a smirk. Sending you a quick wink, your cheeks began to flush. Shaking yourself out of your daze, you decided to get a cool drink of chilled lemonade to calm yourself down. “Get ahold of yourself, Y/N!” Scolding yourself under your breath, making your way into the grand kitchen.</p>
<p>You couldn't believe you had been checking out the pool boy. The very attractive, attentive, and amazing pool boy. I mean you were married! Perhaps not happily but you were still married. Your husband was absent, to say the least. Too wrapped up in work responsibilities to pay attention to you anymore. He was also distracted by whichever girl he had been fucking that month.</p>
<p>“Maybe I deserve the pool boy.” Thinking out loud to yourself. If your husband was able to dabble and explore extramarital activities and affairs. Why weren't you?</p>
<p>“That wouldn't be proper, Miss Y/N,” A pompous voice said from behind you. Whipping around to the sight of your mother in law. Standing tall and stern in your doorway. Striding forward, nose turned up at the sight of you, as always, she dropped her Chanel bag on the kitchen island. Pulling off her sunglasses and gloves, she peered at you with a steely glare.</p>
<p>“I know my son is not the most …. perfect husband to say the least. Believe it or not, I actually appreciate the position you are in. I once was with my husband. You and I have had this conversation many times and I trust, I do not have to remind you that, Y/N, we must keep up appearances in this town. Reputations are at stake here.” Finishing her patronizing speech with an insincere grin. Of which you've seen too many times.</p>
<p>“With all due respect ma’am, you divorced your husband.”</p>
<p>Scoffing at you she waved away your statement. “That was years ago, once we were in a different position. Our children had flown the nest. It was acceptable for me to leave then. Your marriage is different.”</p>
<p>Opening your mouth to respond, she checked her watch with a bored expression.  “I’m meeting my friends for brunch Y/N, I must be taking my leave. It's been wonderful to see you, I’m so glad we could have this chat, my dear.” Giving you her signature over-exaggerated kisses to both cheeks. She was gone again. Feeling proud that she had done her job and gotten her point across.</p>
<p>Letting out a loud sigh you moved to put your empty glass in the sink. “Don’t listen to her Y/N.” A gruff voice came from behind. Turning around once more, to find the pool boy, James stood in the doorway. Feeling the air leave your lungs at the sight of his dripping face and chest. Stammering as you tried to search for a reply, he came closer to you.</p>
<p>“You deserve better than all this. You don't deserve to be treated the way he treats you.”</p>
<p>“Who would treat me better James? I have everything I could ever need. I’m privileged beyond belief in this marriage. I mean what do I have to complain about?” You questioned, shaking your head at the suggestion of leaving your husband. Moving to walk past James and out of the kitchen, he caught your arm. Pulling you towards him, looking up at him in confusion, he began to speak.</p>
<p>“It’s Bucky. Everyone calls me Bucky, Y/N”</p>
<p>Cutting him off before he could continue; “What if I didn't want to be everyone? What if I want to mean more to you, James?” Shocking him James stared at you with wide eyes and parted lips. After a minute or two of silence, that felt like a lifetime, you walked away. Wanting to lick your wounds in private, you made your way to the guest bedroom you inhabited. Another feature of your marriage your husband had failed to notice.</p>
<p>Hearing heavy footsteps behind you, James pushed you against a wall. Trapping you between his arms. Breathing deeply as you gazed into each other's eyes. James took one look at your pretty lips before pressing his mouth against yours. Moaning into each other, you wrapped your arms around his neck. Pulling him closer to you and deepening the kiss.</p>
<p>James’ hands roamed around your body, squeezing and gripping at the right areas. His hands settled at the bottom of your shirt, tugging up upwards. Pulling away you ripped your shirt off before going back for another kiss. Both of your hands come down to fiddle and undo James’ belt. Successfully undoing it, you pulled down his jean shorts and underwear. He groaned as cock was freed.</p>
<p>Wrapping your hand around his shaft, slowing pumping him as he hardened fully in your grip. James rested his forehead against yours, squeezing his eyes shut, and groaned hotly. He placed his hands on either side of your head on the wall, keeping you in your place. “Ugh, go faster baby please.” He begged quietly.</p>
<p>Quickening your pace you felt James’ breath begin to grow rapid. Dropping his head, he pressed soft kisses to your neck and shoulder. Resting your head back against the wall, baring more of your neck to him. James started to kiss, bite, and mark up your skin. His cock twitched at your moans. Feeling his hips jerk, you twisted your wrist. Pre-cum pebbled at his tip, collecting some in your palm and smearing it all over his cock.</p>
<p>“I … I’m gonna cum, honey.” He murmured into your skin.</p>
<p>Tangling your fingers in his short brown locks and bringing your lips to his ear, you whispered. “Cum for me Jamie.”  His hips jerked once more and he moaned, hands curling into fists. Hitting them against the wall as he threw his head back. Chest heaving and sweat dripping down his temples. He released over your hand as you stroked him through his orgasm. “Yeah, that’s it, baby”</p>
<p>Dropping his head and making eye contact with you, you felt a shiver tremble through him as you released him. Bringing your hand up to your lips, slowly licking his seed from your fingers. Savoring his taste you moaned around your fingers. James took a hold of your hand. Sucking your fingers clean and swiping his tongue across them to collect the rest of his cum.</p>
<p>Pressing your lips to his, pushing your tongues into each other's mouth. Moaning and groaning at the taste of James’ release being shared between you. James brought his hands to your shorts, pushing them down so they fell to your ankles. Stepping out of them, you felt him grip your underwear in his hands. Feeling the lace against his palms before twisting and ripping the fabric from your body.</p>
<p>Grabbing onto your hips, he pushed you up the wall, wrapping your legs around his waist. Lining himself up hurriedly he pushed into you. Letting out a loud moan as he bottomed out, his hips meeting yours. Pressing deeply into your heat. “M..move Jamie. Please Jamie move!” Dragging his hips slowly, he pulled out to the tip. Clenching his jaw as you tighten your walls around him. Slamming back into you, you let out a squeal, fingernails digging and scratching down his back.</p>
<p>“Your pussy’s so fucking good baby. I’ve never felt anything like this, so tight and wet around me. Feels so good honey.” He murmured, continuing his thrusting. Cock hitting your cervix with each deep thrust. Clenching your core around him again, you were overwhelmed with pleasure when you felt his hand reach between you. His fingers began rubbing at your clit, making soft circular motions your legs started to tremble.</p>
<p>“That feel good honey? You like it when I do that? Yeah, you do, my good little girl. Ugh, I could stay buried inside this cunt for the rest of my life.”</p>
<p>His words send you closer to your high, gripping onto his biceps as you felt your body begin to tense up. Closing your eyes, you felt the blood rushing in your ears as you reached your orgasm. “Oh yes, James!” His hips driving into you at a bruising pace, riding you through your high.</p>
<p>James continued to thrust into you, your mind cloudy and hazy with pleasure. Dropping your head onto his shoulder, running your fingers up and down his back. Pressing lazy kisses to his neck and moaning into his ear, James felt his balls tighten. Clenching up he lost himself in the feeling of your wet cunt tightening and contracting perfectly around him. Walls enveloping his cock as his hips begin to stutter.</p>
<p>Throwing his head back in pleasure once more, a roar ripped out from his chest. As you felt him fill your cunt with ropes and ropes of his thick cum. Some of it dripped out of you, landing on his thighs. Both of you breathing heavily. Gripping each other tightly as you slowly came down from your highs. “I gotta clean you up baby,” said James, breaking the silence.</p>
<p>Lifting you from the wall he wrapped both arms around your back, pressing you close to him. Carrying you upstairs to your bedroom, he laid you gently on the bed. Kissing your cheek softly before going to the bathroom to grab a hand towel. Running it under warm water, he came back and cleaned the mess between your thighs. Cleaning himself off as well he threw the towel in the wash bin.</p>
<p>Making his way back over to you, finding you snuggled in bed and wrapped up in the covers. James moved the covers, getting in bed beside you, and wrapped himself around you. Your chest tightened as you realized. You couldn't remember the last time you had cuddled with anyone. Nuzzling your face into his neck, you felt James begin to trail his fingers up and down your back.</p>
<p>“Run away with me baby.” He whispered after a few moments of pleasant silence. “I know I can't offer you all of this but I promise I’ll always love you and treat you the way you deserve to be”</p>
<p>Looking up at the handsome man next to you, the man you loved. You cradled his face with your hand, “You know I can’t leave him Jamie. He’d never sign the papers, he would ruin me if I tried.”</p>
<p>Pressing his lips to your palm, he said; “What if I told you this was all about to go away?” Looking up at him in confusion, he sighed. “Please don’t be mad at me baby”</p>
<p>“James, I don't understand what you're saying?”</p>
<p>“I’m not a pool boy. I’m actually an FBI agent. Special agent Barnes to be exact. Your husband is not the businessman he claims to be. None of his money is legit. Baby, he’s going away for a very long time.”</p>
<p>“Are you telling me I have an out? I can leave and no one gets hurt?” </p>
<p>“That’s exactly what I'm saying honey. Come with me baby, please” Bucky practically begged you. </p>
<p>Letting a small giggle you smiled, “Of course I will James.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>